


Hinamatsuri for an Exorcist

by MagiaSymphony



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lindo's Birthday 2019, also there's a sneaky Neil Gaiman reference, but at least this isn't last minute, let's just say that Lindo read a lot of books during his time in England, writing from the edge of my seat again... ...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiaSymphony/pseuds/MagiaSymphony
Summary: Hinamatsuri is also known as the Doll's Festival and the Girls' Festival in Japan. It's also Lindo's birthday, but don't tell him that - the others have a surprise for him.





	Hinamatsuri for an Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Lindo! Apologies for the short fic, but well, gotta do something for all the boys' birthdays I suppose. Anyway, Lindo's birthday falls on Hinamatsuri, better known as the Doll's Festival and the Girl's festival. [Here's more details about it.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hinamatsuri)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic!

Lindo woke up to the sound of birds singing from the window and the sun shining directly in his face. For a day where the snow was supposed to melt away, he would have thought that the weather would have been much colder. As he got up, he remembered that today is Hinamatsuri – Doll’s Festival, or Girls’ Day. Even though the Tachibana family practiced more western customs than eastern, he still made it a point to make that day extra special for Ritsuka.

Today, they were going to view the peach blossoms in Shiko Park that bloomed yesterday. Usually, Lindo would start by preparing the doll arrangement, but as Ritsuka was already 7 years past the traditional display age, they have since stopped. It didn’t mean that their mother had stopped making dolls for her, however. After helping to prepare the picnic for the event later, Lindo went to wake Ritsuka up. Even if she was adorable while sleeping, she was even cuter while awake. As Lindo crept into her room, he noticed the felt doll that their mother had made for her for Hinamatsuri. Beside it was another doll, this time in Ritsuka’s likeness that was made of cloth with buttons for eyes. Unnerved, Lindo took the button-eyed doll and left it outside. Dolls with buttons for eyes were never a good sign. He should know, he read the book.

(Somewhere, a white-haired boy raged as he witnessed the event, as his attempts to get Ritsuka to notice him was foiled yet again.)

“Ritsuka, wake up,” Lindo chided gently. “We’re having a picnic in the park today, remember?” Ritsuka groaned, and after a while, she managed to get up. After they had dressed up and packed, they soon set off for Shiko Park. Azuna would be there too, with her family. As long as the two exorcists were around, no supernatural force would dare to harm the Tachibana and Kuzuha families. Well, that is, if the Student Council wasn’t there too. Ritsuka had invited them as well. For what, Lindo did not know. There was a part of his brain that was nagging him about something, but he could not remember what for the life of him. Resigning himself to his fate, Lindo acknowledged their presence.

With Ritsuka and Azuna happily chatting amongst themselves and their mother engaged in conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Kuzuha, Lindo found himself with Rem, Urie, Mage, Shiki and Roen. To him, as both an exorcist and a dhamphir, being with a bunch of devils (and a fallen angel) was quite the awkward situation. To make things worse, Shiki had a huge grin plastered on his face. Out of nowhere, Mage suddenly blindfolded Lindo. Lindo yelped and tried to fight back, but Rem managed to grab his hand and gently soothe him. For some reason, Lindo quite enjoyed it. “It’s going to be ok,” Rem assured Lindo. “We aren’t going to do anything suspicious to you. Devil’s honour.” Lindo wasn’t quite sure about that last part. Devils were known for lying, but if Ritsuka was any indication, they were surprisingly good at keeping promises and repaying debts. Gulping, Lindo let himself be lead by a snickering bunch of devils.

After what seemed to be forever, the boys stopped at an unknown spot. Mage then untied the blindfold from Lindo. The sight before his eyes was a spectacular one. Even though Lindo’s relationship with the devils wasn’t as good as his sister’s relationship with them, Rem had gone all the way in preparing a feast for him. There were even presents waiting for him! Ritsuka then presented Lindo with a luxurious birthday cake.

“Happy birthday, big brother! Sorry we didn’t tell you beforehand, but we really wanted it to be a surprise!” Ritsuka chirped. “Oh yes, we did,” added Roen. “I’m surprised the fallen angel managed to keep his mouth shut until now,” Urie deadpanned. This earned them a glare from Shiki. It wasn’t that Shiki was bad at keeping secrets, it’s just that he was the worst at being entrusted with them. Still, Lindo was touched at what they did for him. He should have known – today was also his birthday! “Thanks, everyone,” he replied. “I look forward to working together with you further,” he added, subtly directing that sentence at Rem. Rem grinned, and without warning, Ritsuka planted a kiss on Lindo’s cheek. Blushing, Lindo joined in the celebrations made just for him on this day.

Hinamatsuri. Also known as the Doll’s Festival, or the Girls’ Festival. Also known as the day Lindo was brought into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Lindo read a lot of Neil Gaiman during his time in England. Some stories were pretty convincing that they could actually happen to him. Given what kind of characters there are in _Dance with Devils_ , who knows. -shrug-


End file.
